Smokebomb, that's why
by yuki-chi1018
Summary: How they got there, they're not sure but Alex and her friend Rachel are going to make the best of it. An adventure is underway, randomness and maybe some romance is ahead! no pairings for sure yet.
1. Where are we?

I'm bad at thinking up titles. Also I don't own Assassins Creed and ya. Enjoy this random, random story.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Rachel asked as she held tightly to her horses reins and neck.

"Well I suggested you take a weekend off, you know, relax." Alex told her friend as she finished loading her saddle bags "Then you told me you've never been riding and here we are; two amigo's heading out for a camping trip on horse back for two days." Alex finished with a smile.

"Okay, I know why I'm here but that still doesn't explain-"

"Because I'm awesome that's why." Alex cut her friend off and pulled herself onto her large black Hanoverian/Shire mix breed. "Besides it'll be fun!" Alex said while rocking back and forth, making sure the saddle was secure.

"I dunno, I mean can I trust this thing not to buck me off?" Rachel asked looking a little skeptical.

"Don't be like that, Nightmare is nothing but a big sweetie, ain't ya girl." Alex said with a smile as she reached over to pat the Lipizzaner's neck.

"Okay, two things: one, 'ain't' is not a word and two, the name Nightmare... not very reassuring..." Rachel told her friend as she patted the large Lipizzaner's neck. Alex rolled her eyes and gave her horse a light kick. "Hey, wait up!"

"Then hurry up!" Alex called back to her friend as her horse moved at a quick trot. Rachel scowled as she was being left behind and gave Nightmare a sharp kick. She jumped slightly as the horse took off towards Alex at a full gallop.

"Hey! Slow down, bad horsey!" Rachel called as Nightmare raced past Alex and her horse.

"Come on Carson let's go!" Alex called to her horse, giving a light kick and pushing on towards Rachel, gaining swiftly. Rachel grabbed onto Nightmare's neck, holding tightly to the horse to keep herself from falling to the forest floor below. Alex clicked her tongue urging the large horse under her to go faster, ducking and leaning from left to right in order to avoid low hanging branches that threatened to knock her from her horse.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she gained more ground on her friend, knowing that up ahead there would be a clearing. It would be the perfect chance to let her horse go all out and catch up to Rachel. As she chased her friend she noticed the tree getting thicker as they rode deeper into the woods, normally they would have started to thin out by now.

Rachel opened her eyes, she hadn't fallen so that was a good sign. She paled as she saw what her horse was racing towards, a gap in the trees. The light shining on the other side of it looked promising but to get there her horse would have to jump a large log. Closing her eyes she once again gripped tightly to the horse and hoped for the best.

Alex watched wide eyed as her friend and horse disappeared through the gap in the trees, almost as if they had been absorbed into the light. Narrowing her eyes she gave another tap to her horse, readying for the leap. Alex closed her eyes as she was blinded by the light she had suddenly burst into. After a moment her eyes opened as her horse walked up beside Nightmare and a shocked looking Rachel.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked, quickly scanning her friend for damage. After getting no answer she looked at Rachel's face. Following her line of sight she saw what had her friend so dumb struck; in front of them was a large city, the buildings inside looking so old she didn't even knew what era they were from. Looking down there was sand everywhere and no site of the forest they had emerged from. "Ray, I don't think we're in Checotah anymore..." Rachel finally turned to look at her.

"Wait... what?"


	2. Bad Bench

Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

"you know what, let's just turn around and go home, okay?" Ray told Alex as she slowly turned her horse only to find that the forest they had once came through was a solid wall of rock. "well... isn't that just peachy!"

"Come on lets just go ask for directions in that city." Alex said as she pointed towards the large city surrounded by a giant wall.

"Yeah, cause I bet they're just inviting people to come in by the dozens down there." Ray said with pointed sarcasm.

"You know optimism is a really great thing you should try it sometime," Alex told her friend as she grabbed Nightmare's reins and lead her friend down the hill. Ray sent a scathing glare at the back of Alex's head, hoping that her friend felt the ill intent behind it. Once they were down the hill Alex pulled them to what seemed to be a stable.

"Okay, so how are we going to get inside?" Ray asked as she dismounted her horse with every possible lack of grace a first time rider could display, in other words she fell. Alex dismounted slowly, and smiled as she avoided sharing the same fate as her friend who still sat on the ground.

"Inside where?" Alex said looking around as though a door would magically appear in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. You're hopeless!" Ray yelled at her friend, shaking her head she watched as Alex started to remove the saddle bags from her horse and strap them onto herself. Ray rolled her eyes and followed her friends example, strapping on her single set of saddle bags. Alex smiled at her as she fixed her backpack around her two sets of saddle bags. "You also need to learn how to pack..." She told her over loaded friend.

"I know how to pack, I have everything in here!" Alex told Ray, sounding somewhat insulted.

"Okay, whatever." Ray brushed her friend off as she watched the entrance of the closely, the guards were steadily telling people to leave. "I think I've got a plan."

"Okay let me hear it!"

"We'll tell the guards we're on an errand for a merchant, and that the supplies we're supposed to bring to him are in our bags. They should let us pass into the city with out a problem." Ray told Alex with a smile, happy that for once her plan was going to be used. Alex nodded and followed Ray towards the entrance.

"Halt, what is your business here?" the guard asked sternly. Ray smiled at him and began her story.

"Well you see my good sir-"

"SMOKE BOMB!" Alex cried out as she threw down a smoke bomb and grabbed Ray, pulling her into the city as the guards were distracted by the mass amount of smoke now blocking their vision.

"What the hell!" Ray yelled at Alex, about ready to kill her friend. "What happened to the plan?"

"There was a plan?" Alex asked, scratching her chin lightly before she turned around and started walking down the street.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Ray demanded.

"Umm... got us in?" Alex asked slowly.

"Well... That's besides the point! Because of your recklessness we are probably going to be hunted down and, and... and what ever it is they do to people who break into their city around here" Ray ground out in frustration.

"You worry way to much Ray, look: we're in, we're safe and we're not being hunted." Alex told her friend with a gentle pat on the back. "We'll be fine, lets just figure out where we are." Alex smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, but if we die I'm blaming you." Ray snapped as she walked with Alex down the road. As they came to what appeared to be a market place they started to hear whispers.

"Look at those women, disgraceful."

"They're wearing pants."

"They're completely uncovered how awful."

"They should be ashamed, walking around like that." Alex shook her head at the comments and walked over to a woman sitting on a nearby bench.

"Excuse me ma'am could you tell me what city this is? My friend and I appear to be lost." Alex said as politely as possible.

"This is Jerusalem," the woman told her while looking in disgust at their clothes. Alex nodded and turned around walking away. She smiled as she got back to Ray who was still standing in the middle of the market.

"So, we're on the other side of the earth." Alex told her calmly, Ray stared at her with wide eyed before nodding in a 'Go on' fashion. "That's all I've got, we should take in our surroundings, lets go up on a roof 'kay?" Ray nodded, following her friend up the wall of the nearest building. Once they reached the top they both gasped, the city was beautiful.

"I could learn to like this place..." Ray muttered to her self with a small smile.

"Yeah, me t-" with that Ray promptly pushed her friend off the roof, causing her to fall into a nearby haystack. "WHAT THE HELL RAY!" Alex yelled up at her friend.

"That's for putting me on a horse without telling me how to ride!" Ray shot back before she took off along the roof tops.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Alex screamed at her friend as she jumped along the roof tops, gaining on Ray. After about fifteen minutes of running along the roofs they heard.

"You two, get down or I'll shoot!" turning they both gasped as they saw an archer with his bow poised ready to shoot.

"We're going!" Ray called to him as both girls made their way down the side of the building. "That was to close..." Ray mumbled to herself before turning to Alex. "We should probably be more-" Ray stopped as she saw Alex walk straight into a guard.

"How dare you!" The guard snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry I-" Alex began

"No excuses! You will pay with your life!" The guard roared in anger.

"The hell I will!" Alex snapped getting into a defensive position. The guard and several others glared at her, Alex blanched as they pulled out their swords all ready to kill. Taking in a deep breath Alex widened her fighting stance, braced her legs, grabbed onto to Ray's arm and... "RUN AWAY!" took off.

"Let go child I can run you know!" Alex let go of Ray's arm and took off, climbing a wall and disappearing from sight. Ray sighed as she watched her friend leave her behind.

"Look! There one is!" a guard called out pointing at Ray, with a startled yelp she ran. Many twists and turns later Ray sighed as she managed to find a bench to sit on, the guards running past her as she took the open seat.

"Where did she go? Find her!" A guard yelled as he ran past her.

"Idiots..."she mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it." Ray jumped slightly as she turned to her left to see a man wearing a white hood sitting next to her. After taking a minute to look him over she realized that the man beside her may as well have been a walking armory. She sighed lightly and she stared up at the blue sky, her nerves shot and one thing going through her mind.

'Bad bench! Bad bench! Bad bench!'

Well, That's all for now! Don't forget to review the story, reviews make me happy and a happy me writes more!


	3. Deathly Ill

Sorry for the slow update, cravtivity is not with me right now. also i'm super sorry that this is such a short chapter, hopefully i'll get chapter 4 up this week yet. once again, sorry guys!

~SS~

Alex darted across the roof tops of Jerusalem, a triumphant grin splitting across her face; she couldn't believe the guards were actually oblivious enough to run right past the roof garden she had thrown herself into only moments before and miss the sound of her leaping out and running the other way.

"Heh heh," she snickered, "people are stupi- Aagh!" she cut off with a yelp as she stepped through a hole in the roof.

A loud thud resonated through the building as she landed face-first on the floor below, butt in the air.

'Okay, ow.' Alex thought as she pushed herself up to her hands and knees, 'I'm so glad Rachel wasn't here to see that. She would never let me live that down!'

"That was quite the entrance. You sound more and more like a novice every time you come here." a voice called from the adjacent room.

'Wait, what? Not good.' Alex glanced towards the door, then slowly got to her feet and snuck towards a wall with a fountain built in, hoping to climb it to reach the ledge of the roof before whoever was inside came out and saw her.

"Altair? Is that you? Speak up novice." Alex froze, glancing back in horror as a shadow made its way towards the door frame. Thinking quickly, but irrationally, she went with the first idea that came to mind.

"Uh, yeah..." she growled out in the lowest man-voice she could muster.

The shadow stopped, and Alex released a silent breath of relief before resuming her attempt to climb the fountain.

"Altair, are you unwell? Your voice is strange sounding today." Alex's eyes widened as the shadow started towards the doorway again.

"Um, yes! Don't come in, I'm deathly ill... and highly contagious!" she let out a few loud coughs and hacks to emphasize her point. "Could keel over any second now... I'll go die in a haystack so I won't bother you, bye!" she called as she once again attempted to scramble up the fountain, only to slip and fall into the water. "You have got to be kidding me! She yelled, forgetting to keep her voice in check.

"oh shit..."


	4. Breathe In, Breathe Out

Sorry this took so long to get up guys! I've been working and trying to get through a huge writers block, hopefully i'll have another chapter up after easter weekend, again, sorry!

* * *

><p>'Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Don't panic that leads to irrational decisions. No need to make Alex proud.'<p>

Eyes closed, Rachel brought her hands up to join over her nose, elbows on her knees. Once she was certain the walking armory wasn't paying attention to her, she cracked her eyes open to sneak a peek at who she suspected to be an assassin.

'Okay, no murderous intent coming off him, so I don't think he's going to kill me now that he's spoken to me. Alright. Good. Now, escape plan.' Rachel passed a quick eye over the town square, almost immediately honing in on a wall chipped enough to be climbed fairly quickly. Now all she had to figure out was how to get there without drawing attention to herself...

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, and she turned her head in time to see the assassin stand and turn to leave; as he did, though, Rachel caught sight of the scar cutting across the right side of his lips.

"Oh my god! You're Altair Ibn La-Ahad!" Rachel cried out, eyes wide and finger pointing, then froze as she realized what she had just done.

'Crap, I think I just made Alex proud.' Ray Blanched as Altair slowly turned to look at her, and she could feel the air growing colder around them. 'Well, to late now.'

Before Altair completed his turn, Rachel launched herself forward, crashing into his knees and forcing him over her back and onto the ground behind her. She rolled to her feet and bolting away from the winded assassin into the crowd and towards her chosen wall.

'Thank god Alex made me take those parkour classes with her!' Ray thought as she swung herself up onto the roof and took off.

Unfortunately, Altair had the advantage of knowing the area, and even with her head start, Ray knew it was only a matter of time before he caught her. 'No thank you, sir,' she grinned to herself, 'time to play dirty.'

The chase continued across the rooftops, until Ray found herself cornered between two walls she couldn't climb. She whirled around helplessly, watching in horror as Altair stepped forward to block her only escape route.

"How do you know my name boy? Who are you?"

'Boy?' Ray Blinked, before glancing down. With her jacket on and zipped up, her small chest was practically unnoticeable. So she shrugged and rolled with it, lowering her voice to a plausible depth for a male.

"My name does not matter, nor do my sources." She answered softly. "But rest assured, I am no enemy of yours."

With a growl, Altair lashed out his hand to grab at Rachel. As he yanked her toward him, Ray Snapped her knee up, making contact where it counted; running as fast as she could as Altair fell to the ground in pain.

'Alright, imminent death avoided for now.' She thought to her self as she dropped down to join the throngs of people in the streets. 'Now, to find Alex.'

* * *

><p>Don't Forget to Review! I Love Reviews!<p> 


	5. Foreigners

O_O Well... this took forever to update, to be honest with work and such i've been so busy that i forgot all about it n i'm sorry! hopefully i'll be able to post more often soon! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! anyway with out further adieu, go read enjoy my insane ramblings i call a story ^_^u

* * *

><p>Alex let out a startled yelp as a knife was embedded into the wall beside her head. Turning towards the doorway she saw who threw the knife, there stood a young man who appeared to be in his twenties.<p>

'He's... missing an arm...' she thought sadly.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" He asked.

"Uh..." Alex paused, watching him closely.

"Who are you and how did you find this place!" He demanded, tightening his grip on the knife in his hand.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find this place, but may I just say..." She paused, making sure she had his full attention, "Hi, how you doin'? The name's Alex Parker, how's your day going?" she said with a smile as she quoted Tangled. The man stared at her in confusion, knife in hand ready to end her life if need be.

"Why are you here?" he demanded again, raising his knife in a threatening manner.

"Oh... I fell through the hole... you should probably get that fixed before someone sues." she told him with a nod.

"You fell..." he repeated slowly. "So you don't know where you are?" he asked as he turned to look back through the door way he came from.

"Should I?" Alex asked, looking around the room quickly in case she had missed something. 'Wait... Jerusalem... one arm... Altair?'

"No I suppo-"

"Holy shit! You're Malik A-Sayf!" She yelled pointing at him, then with a loud yelp she slapped a hand over her mouth and watched as Malik turned to her. His body going tense and his lips curling back into a sneer. "I-"

"How do you know my name girl?" He demanded as he stepped forward trapping, Alex in a corner. Alex took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down from her discovery.

"It's a long story an-"

"Tell me!" he demanded, embedding his dagger into the wall beside her head.

"I will... IF YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Alex yelled in his face, she smiled as he flinched out of sheer surprise.

"How dare you raise your voice to me girl!" he snarled, looking down at Alex with a glare that could kill. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed him away as hard as she could. She smiled as he stumbled back a few feet and quickly ducked out of the corner she had been trapped in.

"Look, I'm tired, thirsty and sweaty. Let's sit down, have a cup of water and I'll explain everything, Okay?" she asked as if talking to a small child. Malik nodded, realizing that humoring the clearly insane woman was is best option if he wanted her to explain herself. After fetching a cup and pitcher of water from a back room he rejoined Alex in the bureau's entrance and sat on a pillow in front of her. Alex sighed as she sat down, taking the cup and inspecting it for cleanliness, "okay, here's what-oh god!" Alex cried as someone fell on her.

" I. WILL. SUE!" a voice from above her snarled in outrage.

" Ray... GET THE FUCK OFF!" Alex snapped at her friend.

" There's a fucking hole in the roof!" Ray shot back.

"Why yes, yes there is... NOW GET OFF!" Alex roared, sitting up and causing her friend to fall backwards.

"... You're a bitch." Ray spat with a glare.

" And you fell on me so there." Alex shot back.

"Um... excuse me" Malik cut in, trying to get Alex to continue her original train of thought.

" Shut it!" Ray and Alex shouted at Malik. "Wait... who's this guy?" Ray asked.

"Well, that would be-"

"I FOUND YOU!" Altair snarled as he dropped through the hole in the roof.

"Altair?" Malik asked

"Malik?" Altair asked in surprise.

"Altair?" Alex asked shocked to see Altair jump through the roof.

"Alex?" Ray asked wondering what was going on.

" You!" Altair snapped, pointing at Ray.

"Me?"

" You!" he repeated.

"Malik..." Alex said nervously as she watched the impending blood bath.

" Altair." Malik warned slowly.

" Malik!" Altair shot back.

"Altair!" Ray snapped, "wait... MALIK?" Ray said in surprise, turning to Malik. Alex sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Hey Alex, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem..." Alex told her friend who now wore a puzzled expression, along with Altair and Malik.

"No, I'm sorry, we're not on the same page at all" Ray told her friend with a sigh.

"Can't say I didn't try." Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders. Alex jumped slightly as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Alex," Malik began, "Please just explain." Alex nodded and turned to Malik and Altair.

"Well, my friend and I are what you would call foreigners."

* * *

><p>once again sorry for the late update, you guys are awesome!<p> 


End file.
